


tickle tickle, puppy

by nihilismanddadjokesisherewiththeweird (gloomy_loom)



Series: tickle stories [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Werewolf/Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_loom/pseuds/nihilismanddadjokesisherewiththeweird
Summary: Sam wakes up cuffed to a table in a place he doesn't recognize.Caius needs some stress relief, and he's found the perfect puppy to help him.-Each chapter is it's own little story, so don't worry that it's not finished.





	tickle tickle, puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not even a huge fan of Twilight. I just saw Sam when my sister was marathoning it, and couldn't help but think how perfect it would be to have a big, stoic guy like that tied down and tickled (and teased, obviously). So, here we are.

 

 

Sam pulled awake slowly.  Confusion flitted muzzily in his brain, his thoughts blurry the way they often were after a full moon.  But… he was never _cold_ like this after a full moon.  His pack always gathered together in the Den, and Emily always came in with blankets and food before they woke up.

Another chill swept over him and goosebumps shivered to life across his body.  

 _The fuck...?_  Sam tugged at his arms, only to realize they were completely immobile.  As were his legs. His eyes shot open and every muscle in his body pulled taught, arms straining uselessly.  He couldn’t move.

He was tied down to what felt like a metal table, wrists pulled together far over his head, legs spread flat and secured at the ankles.  Even with his werewolf strength, the metal cuffs holding his limbs wouldn’t budge. They didn’t even creak, or groan - he had no effect on them whatsoever.  He was completely helpless.

Sam forced himself to calm, take a deep breath.  Panicking would do nothing; he couldn’t even shift this close to the tail-end of a full moon, anyway, his body too exhausted to make the change without knocking him back unconscious - which was not at all what he needed right now.  So instead he took stock of the room he was in, blurry eyes finally beginning to focus.

It was dark, but he could see relatively clearly.  The room was small, and seemed to be empty, though it looked like his table was in the center, so he couldn’t see behind him.  The walls were bare grey concrete, with no windows or doors in his line of sight. There seemed to be single light - or maybe a window - somewhere behind him, giving off a soft glow, but that was it.  He had no single fucking clue where he was, or how he got there. He couldn’t hear anything, and all he could pick up scent-wise was dust, metal, and concrete. And maybe a faint wisp of something sweet, but it kept slipping away when he tried to focus on it.  He tugged fruitlessly on his bonds again.

“What the _fuck_ …”

“Now, now, puppy, your language could stand to be a little more sophisticated.  Especially in the presence of your betters.”

Sam jerked hard, shocked at the fact that someone else was in the room with him and he _hadn’t known_ , as well as mildly irritated at the ‘puppy’ comment.

A man slid into view.  Except, he realized quickly, not actually a man.  A male vampire. Tall and slender, with long blonde hair and misleadingly delicate features.  Looking at such a fair creature, you’d never guess the power he held, that he could kill a person with one hand and no struggle.  The only things that hinted at its nature were the rust red eyes, glowing faintly from his pale face. That, and the wicked smirk adorning his soft mouth.

“Who are you?  What the fuck do you want?”  Sam snapped gruffly, tugging again at his restraints.  It still did nothing to help him, and his muscles were already aching, tired from the full moon the night before.

“I, my dear, am Caius.  And I simply seek a new toy for the night.”  The vampire leaned forwards, elbows resting beside Sam’s chest.  His eyes were shaded several different layers of red, the werewolf could see this close.  And his skin really was flawless - like he was carved from marble rather than made of flesh.  Like he wasn’t real. “And you, Alpha Samuel, seem to be up for the task. I do love a willing participant.”

Sam pressed as far away from the vampire as he could, lips pulling back in a snarl.  “I am not willing, corpse.”

Caius grinned, false innocence almost convincing, and leaned forward even further, chin resting on one fist while the other rested against his captives ribs.  “Then I suppose we should change that, puppy. We should do something you’ll enjoy!”

“Like tearing you limb from limb?”  He growled, twitching away from the light tracing of knuckles along his flank.

Caius’ smile only grew, and his fist uncurled, fingertips coming to rest lightly on his captive’s solar plexus.  “I was thinking something more fun. For both of us. You know, one of the most pleasing sounds through endless time has to be laughter?  To make someone laugh… uncontrollably… is the epitome of power. And much more pleasant than screaming, don’t you think?”

Sam stared at the vampire, confusion and the beginnings of unease curling through him.  He couldn’t mean- no. That was ridiculous.

“I wonder how easy it would be to…”  Without warning, Caius’ cold fingers suddenly dug into the crease of Sam’s thigh.  The werewolf jerked hard, a gasping half-laugh falling from him before he clamped his jaws shut and stared, eyes wide.

Caius smiled beautifically, nails lightly scratching delicately at the skin between hip and thigh.  “Oh, wonderful! I just knew you’d be perfect for this. I love it when the big muscled ones are sensitive.  It makes it so much more fun to break you down, watch you shake.”

Sam opened his mouth to snap something - he didn’t know what - but suddenly Caius was right in front of his face, blonde hair falling to brush lightly against Sam’s neck.  “Are you, Alpha Uley, by any chance ticklish?”

Sam stared open mouthed, and felt a strange, incredulous panic settle in.  “Wh- no! What the fuck - ”

“Hmm,” Caius cut him off, leaning down to bump his nose against Sam’s, who was frozen in shock.  The vampire’s breath smelled like sweet wine, with a tangy, copper scent threaded just beneath. “I am not a fan of lying, Samuel.  I do, however, enjoy proving people wrong.”

The vampire stood up, finally, and moved down to stand by Sam’s hips.  “This will be so much fun, puppy.”

“Va-”  Chilled fingers feathered lightly over his belly, and whatever insult he’d been about to spew sputtered away into silence.  “ _No.”_

The dragging fingertips sent tingles over his skin, and Sam squirmed slightly on the table.  “Mm, I think yes, puppy. Oh, you’re sensitive.” Heat flushed up Sam’s neck at the comment, and he squirmed a little harder.  Caius, of course, noticed and grinned at him. “It’s cute. Big Bad Alpha Wolf becomes ticklish puppy. I adore it.”

Caius dug clawed hands gently into his belly and vibrated them, sharp and fast - faster than a human could move, if only barely.  Sam bucked fruitlessly and couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled out of him, feeling shaky. “Oh, this is adorable. Tickle, tickle…”

Sam flushed red at the teasing words.  “St-stop ihit,” The clear stutter and pleading edge to his attempted demand only embarrassed him further, and he gnashed his teeth in anger.  “ _S-stop._ ”

Caius just smiled at him again, and moved the fingers of one hand to tap a jaunty beat against Sam’s ribs.  The other began to trace the lines of his abs, feather-light, occasionally scritching softly at the muscle. Sam giggled helplessly and wriggled in his bonds.  The tapping on his ribs became wiggling into the soft flesh between them, and then fingers hooking in and digging underneath them. Sam jerked and snorted, loud laughter breaking out of him against his will.  God, when the fuck had he become this ticklish?

“I just love your belly.  The perfect amount of squish layering those abs, I’ll most certainly have to come back to that.  Hmm. How about this?” Caius moved his hands away, and Sam sucked in a deep breath at the momentary break.  Then the other man was scratching gentle nails over his armpits, pulled taught as they were with his arms stretched so far above his head.  Sam immediately began to wiggle again, arms straining to pull down and protect himself, and giggles soon began to pour from him, an involuntary smile pulling at his lips.

“What was that you were saying about willing participants?  You seem to be enjoying yourself, hm? And you giggle so sweetly!”

Sam seemed to have a permanent blush by now, embarrassment coiling in his abdomen and making everything somehow worse.  Caius huffed a pleased little sigh before suddenly digging in, drilling hard into the center of Sam’s armpits, and an involuntary laugh exploded from the bound werewolf.

 _“S-st-stohohop!”_  He yanked his arms against the cuffs, but the metal had already proven itself against his strength, and the tickling distracted him enough that he couldn’t seem to focus on escape.  Caius’ devious, slender fingers held all of his attention. “Fuck, Don’t- Doho- _Stop_.”

“Don’t stop?  Why, I just knew you would come around!  If it would please the guest…” Caius smirked at him, red eyes glowing faintly, before teasing at the edges of his pits, causing soft giggles to fall from him again.  “How about we move on, though? So many places left to try. I bet you’re ticklish in all of them.”

With that, Caius moved down once more, farther this time.  The vampire quickly started squeezing the top of one knee, eliciting a loud squeak from Sam, causing Caius to laugh softly at him.  The other hand began scratching at the underside of the opposite knee, and the werewolf burst into laughter, legs jerking in an attempt to get away.  His captor quickly squeezed up and down his thighs, making Sam yelp and chuckle, before tickling softly at the inner thigh, nearer to the groin, which left him twitching.

“Cahahaiuh- st- _Cahaius-s!_ ”  Sam yelped, internally wincing at the pleading in his voice but unable to care, panic lacing through him as he did his best to squirm away.  Caius made a pleased humming sound low in his throat.

“Yes, puppy?”  The vampire was digging into the creases between Sam’s thigh and groin, fingers wiggling horribly into the sensitive flesh there.  Sam yelped and cackled, thrashing wildly. “Whatever is the matter?”

“ _Stohohahahap!”_

Caius blinked wide eyes at him, one corner of his mouth turning up wickedly.  “Stop what?”

Sam growled through his laughter, hands clenched into tight fists.  Sweat was beading at his temples, between his shoulder blades, at his collar bone.

“I can’t help if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, puppy.”  Caius’ hands gripped his hips tightly, squeezing and scratching, thumbs drilling into the curves of the bones.  Sam shrieked. Caius leaned close, breath ghosting over his ear and sending goosebumps rippling down his body. “ _Say it._ ”

Caius blew lightly on his neck, still squeezing his hips, and Sam gasped out, “It tihickles!  It- Stop- _IT TICKLES IT T-_ ”  He choked, laughter loud in the small room, lungs burning.

“Oh, this tickles?”  Caius suddenly moved, heading down towards his feet.  Sam gasped, doing his best to breathe in the brief reprieve.  He had just managed a couple deep breaths when Caius traced a single nail down the arch of each foot.  Sam jumped, feet twitching, and inhaled sharply. “Tickle, tickle, tickle…” the vampire singsonged, scribbling gently at the balls of his feet, careful to catch the arches each time.  Sam giggled and snorted, toes curling ineffectually. It was ridiculous and childish, but he felt like his sensitivity jumped a couple notches each time Caius said the word ‘tickle’.

“Plehehease, Cahai-”  The wet scrape of a tongue slid between the werewolf’s toes, and he screeched, arching off of the table as much as his bonds would allow - which wasn’t much.

“Aw, I like it when you beg me,”  Caius murmured, nibbling at his toes and the sides of his feet, watching Sam twist and squeal at the torment.  “You’re so cute. But, you know my favorite part?” Caius scritched at the bottoms of his feet one last time, humming amusedly at his squeak, before moving up towards his torso again.  “I just _love_ your little tummy.  It’s so cute! You have just enough pouch there to tickle perfectly.  I heard that wolves like belly rubs; care to test that, puppy?”

“ _No,_ ”  Sam gasped, feet still tingling, watching his captor with desperate eyes.

Caius grinned at him, eyes flashing in the shadowed room.  One hand hovered over the werewolves stomach, clawd fingers wiggling slightly.  Sam squirmed in anticipation, lips twitching before he was even touched. “Please…”

“Please tickle you?  Anything the guest requires.”  Caius hand dropped just enough for his fingertips and well-manicured nails to trace feather-light over his skin, just around his navel.  Sam’s skin twitched and jumped beneath his cool touch, and he tried to pull his stomach in to get away. Caius only followed him, insistent, grinning still.  “Tickle, tickle, puppy.”

Sam giggled softly, mortification and panic rolling through him, feeling like his whole body was itching and tingling slightly.  Caius huffed an amused sound, and suddenly dug firmly into Sam’s belly, fingers wiggling and vibrating into his vulnerable flesh.

“ _CAI- uhuhuhus!  Stahahahap, plehehease!  W-”_ Sam yelped like a wounded dog and burst into panicked laughter, thrashing weakly.  Caius poked determinedly at his sides and lower belly, tapping ticklishly on the soft flesh, rubbing tiny circles with the pads of his fingers.

“You are just too cute, puppy.  This is exactly what I needed after the decade I’ve had - you are the perfect toy for tonight.  My adorable tickle toy.”

Sam tossed his head back, quivering on the metal table, chest heaving.  Caius pinched and squeezed at the softness of his tummy, and Sam cackled and choked, squirming in place.  He couldn’t stand the helpless, vulnerable position he was in, stretched out on his back, immobile, at the mercy of deviously dexterous fingers.  His apparently now permanent blush had extended down his chest, and he was too weak with laughter to really struggle anymore, muscles shivering.

Caius scratched his nails gently at the spot just below Sam’s navel, causing the tortured werewolf to jerk and giggle breathlessly, begging softly under his breath for it to stop.

“Please, please please-”  Caius smiled and dipped his finger into Sam’s belly button, causing the man to squeal loudly, before leaning down to nibble ticklishly at his soft belly.  Sam was having trouble breathing, couldn’t think at all past the torment, tears gathering in his eyes and mouth stretched wide in a painfully forced grin.

“I am having so much fun with you, tickle toy.”  Caius dipped his tongue into Sam’s navel, swirling it around the sensitive spot repeatedly.  Sam screamed before collapsing into silent laughter, too weak to fight or even squirm, a few tears escaping to slide into his hair.  Caius blew a soft raspberry over his belly button, making him screech and choke one more time, before finally pulling away.

Sam fought to catch his breath, twitching weakly, shaking too hard to move even if he weren’t still cuffed to the table.

He was still giggling softly when Caius suddenly leaned into his line of sight again, face close to his, that damned wicked smile still gracing his soft lips.  The vampire gently stroked his neck, and Sam wished he had the strength to jerk away, but his mind was still fuzzy with his previous torment and his muscles were shivering beneath his skin.  “You were perfect tonight, puppy.” Caius nuzzled their noses together, making an amused humming sound at Sam’s continued giggling, and the pained look on the werewolf’s face. “I think you are going to be a lot of fun for me, in the years to come.”

 

 

*

 

 


End file.
